


Бесценный

by littleshiver



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	

Изабель растеряна и уничтожена. Если честно, она совсем не таким планировала этот вечер. Тихие, почти семейные посиделки — да, немного вампирского яда — разумеется, много поцелуев — в самую точку, но никак не разукрашенное кулаком Алека лицо Рафаэля, не признание Рафаэля, такое поспешное и лишнее, не ссора с Алеком.

Изабель вздыхает и делает пару шагов к стене, прислоняется, глубоко дышит, стараясь унять появившееся некстати головокружение и готовые вот-вот политься из глаз слезы. Так паршиво ей не было уже очень давно.

Безумный вечер.

Слишком много для того, кто подсел на один из самых опасных наркотиков.

Изабель чувствует порывы ветра и шершавую поверхность стены, слышит звуки с улиц — машины, множество машин, снующих в разные концы города. Ей хочется заткнуть уши и закричать, потому что все это — слишком. 

Слишком громко. 

Слишком остро.

Слишком больно.

Ещё немного, и её стошнит. Изабель чувствует, как в горле застревает комок неминуемых слез, и на секунду даже старается поверить, что ей удастся сдержаться. Нет. Рыдания прорываются мощной волной из груди, легкие обжигает, превосходный макияж оказывается уничтожен в мгновение ока, и она оседает по стене, чувствуя, что ноги больше не держат. В конце концов, Алек ушел. 

Никаких свидетелей её слабости. 

Никаких сожалений. 

Никакого сочувствия.

Изабель почти падает на асфальт, её лицо искажается гримасой невыносимой боли, пальцами она крепко сжимает предплечья, стараясь сжаться, уменьшиться в размерах, стать ничем, чтобы ничего не чувствовать. Даже если это не работает, ей плевать.

Магнус подхватывает её с неожиданной легкостью, словно не перемещается по городу одними порталами и готовит зелья на заказ в пыльном кабинете, а занимается как минимум тремя разными видами спорта, да ещё и танцует вечерами в своем клубе (впрочем, черт его знает, может, и танцует).

Она не слышит его шагов или дыхания — только крепкие руки, надежно прижимающие её к теплому, крепкому телу, и сердцебиение, учащенное, но не слишком. Магнусу Бейну столько лет от роду, что он умеет справляться с собой фантастически хорошо. И Изабель не знает, помогает ли ему кто-то лечить нанесенные раны. И ей обидно за Магнуса, и за себя.

Магнус прижимает её к себе, ласково гладит по спине и плечам, укутывает в появившийся из ниоткуда плащ. Он практически держит её, потому что из груди Изабель все ещё вырываются сдавленные всхлипы вперемешку с настоящими рыданиями. И ей стыдно, что Магнус видит эти слезы, видит её в таком состоянии, но ещё, в глубине души, она бесконечно ему благодарна.

— Давай уйдем отсюда, моя дорогая, ни к чему нам с тобой прятаться по темным переулкам, — шепчет Магнус ей в волосы и открывает портал. Сейчас ему хватает всего одной руки, вторая по-прежнему крепко держит Изабель.

Она такая маленькая и хрупкая, что Магнусу не составляет труда подхватить её на руки и внести в яркую мерцающую воронку. Он доверяет вампирам ровно настолько, чтобы изредка навещать Рафаэля и никогда не показываться в этой части города. Зато его дом — его крепость. Эта квартира настолько пропитана магией, что Магнус чувствует буквально каждый её сантиметр. И здесь они в безопасности.

Он опускает Изабель на диван очень осторожно и даже почти нехотя. Сейчас малейшая встряска может нанести ей кошмарный урон, и меньше всего Магнус хочет, чтобы эта прекрасная девочка страдала.

Магнус винит себя за слепоту, за то, что не распознал беду с самого начала. Он чуть не потерял друга и вновь окарался на том же месте. И этого он себе никогда не простит.

Магнус укутывает Изабель мягким одеялом, словно коконом, протягивает ароматный чай и магией помогает избавиться от растекшейся подводки. Без ярко накрашенных глаз она выглядит совершенно иначе: младше, уязвимее, и сердце Магнуса наполняется теплотой, когда он видит первые зачатки улыбки в уголках её губ.

— Оставайся у меня сегодня, милая. Обещаю, что никого не пущу, и ты ни с кем не будешь разговаривать, пока сама того не захочешь.

Изабель смотрит беспокойно, и в её глазах Магнус читает признаки тревоги.

— С Рафаэлем все будет хорошо, конфетка, — заверяет её маг. — Я позабочусь.

Но она не успокаивается, перехватывает его руку, роняет чашку, вскрикивает. Магнус реагирует быстрее: чашка, не долетев до пола, встает на журнальный столик, а руки Изабель покоятся в его собственных.

— С Александром я тоже поговорю, но поверь, он и сам уже корит себя за то, что не смог тебе помочь. Он такой человек, который будет делать, как лучше, но никогда не спросит, как же именно лучше. И он очень, очень юн, чтобы понимать женщин. — Руки Изабель, маленькие и ухоженные, согреваются от покалывающих их магии. — Но ты должна понять его и меня: яд вампира — это очень опасное увлечение. Я уже говорил тебе это и буду повторять, пока ты не согласишься отказаться от него.

— Магнус, я.... — начинает Изабель пристыженно, но маг не дает ей договорить.

— Тебе было очень тяжело в одиночку, я знаю. А Рафаэль, к моему стыду, — совсем не тот парень, который в состоянии справиться со своими желаниями. — Магнус вздыхает, делая глоток из второй чашки. Он сидит на коленях возле дивана, и это не очень удобно, но в данный момент комфорт не так уж важен. — Я не против ваших отношений, если он по-настоящему нравится тебе. Но вам обоим необходимо время, чтобы избавиться от зависимости. — В подтверждение своих слов маг проводит ладонью над запястьем Изабель, залечивая следы укусов и вздыхая. — Ты очень устала сегодня. Я провожу тебя до гостевой спальни.

Магнус подхватывает девушку на руки вместе с одеялом и несет в сторону одной из дальних дверей, незаметных при беглом осмотре. 

На прикроватном столике он оставляет воду и полотенца — на случай, если Изабель все-таки решит остаться. Впрочем, сейчас он ни в чем не уверен. 

Иззи зажигает бра над кроватью.

— Не люблю спать в темноте, — она пожимает плечами и смотрит, смотрит на Магнуса глазами, полными отчаянной борьбы с самой собой.

Когда он поворачивается, чтобы выйти, Изабель тихо, но очень твердо просит:

— Помоги мне. — Её лицо прячется за завесой длинных черных волос, и, возможно, что по щекам опять бегут слезы. Но она уверенна, что шанс никогда не дается понапрасну. — Помоги мне избавиться от этой зависимости, — умоляет она, и Магнус кивает, мимолетным движением руки открывая окно.

— Сегодня ложись спать, а я подготовлю зелья, с которыми все пройдет чуть легче, чем совсем ужасно. — Его глаза светятся золотом, но всего через мгновение приобретают привычный оттенок. Уже на пороге он оборачивается и улыбается ей чуть грустно: — И кстати, в вашу защиту я могу сказать, что наркотики не создают чувств, а лишь помогают выпустить их на свободу. Думаю, так тебе будет проще расстаться с yin fen.

Изабель закутывается в одеяло и готовится к череде худших дней в своей жизни.

Магнус плотно закрывает дверь и выдыхает.

— Ты не мог бы ходить чуть тише? Она бы точно услышала, не скрой я звуки.

Сидящий на диване Алек ошарашенно поглаживает обивку там, где несколько минут назад лежала его измученная младшая сестра. По его лицу сложно понять, что именно он чувствует в данный момент.

— Я должен был понять. Она права. Я должен был все понять намного раньше, но был так занят войной за собственную независимость, что...

Охотник не договаривает, потому что Магнус склоняется к нему и крепко обнимает, одной рукой ласково поглаживая по непослушным волосам.

— Просто будь с ней сейчас, мой хороший. Обратно ты уже ничего не вернешь, а ей в ближайшие дни нужна вся возможная поддержка. Будь с ней.

Алек утягивает мага к себе на колени и утыкается носом в ямочку над его ключицей, втягивает знакомый, родной аромат и благодарит всех Ангелов за Магнуса Бейна.

Магнус делает для его семьи так много, что Алек ни за что в жизни не расплатится с ним за это. Алек и его семья теперь значат так много для Магнуса, что он никогда не попросит оплаты.


End file.
